Chocolate?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Solangelo. It's Easter, and Will hides some chocolate eggs and forces Nico to find them. A fluffy (Eastery) one-shot... (I'm sorry I'm bad at descriptions.)
**A/N: I know I should be working on my multi-chapter story, but I couldn't resist the idea of Nico di Angelo searching for chocolate eggs. So here we gooo!**

Every morning before breakfast, Nico would walk into the forest to a small natural cave, not far from the strawberry fields. He would sit and read a book, and often he was fetched by Jason or Percy for breakfast. But even more often, he was joined for a couple minutes by a perky freckled blonde by the name of Will Solace. At first he was annoyed that his hiding spot was found, and considered moving, but the son of Appolo began to grow on him. Minutes turned into hours.. Nico started to look forward to his conversations with Will, and they were even hanging out during free time and coinciding activities.

Jason and Percy had both interrogated him, Jason asking him how his "boyfriend" was, and Percy just scoffing and muttering "not your type, my ass" under his breath. Nico would just blush and insist that him and Will were only friends, then glare at them and walk away. But it got Nico thinking.. They were both openly gay, and he supposed he wouldn't say no if Will had asked him out.

Did he have feelings for Will? Nico kicked at the dirt in front of him as he travelled the familiar route. Will honestly wasn't ugly- with his tan skin, curly blonde locks, broad shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. He was a very handsome man.

Did he actually like his best friend? Nico shook his head softly and smiled at himself.

 _Look at you_ , Nico thought. _You're doing it again, aren't you? Falling in love with your best friend. Great._

Trying to get his mind off it, Nico opened his book and began to read. He developed the skill of reading while walking without tripping over something. The book he was reading currently- When God Was a Rabbit- was one of Nico's favourite books. Besides the fact that one of the main characters was gay- it also had a compelling storyline that had him laughing and sobbing in many places. He wasn't really one to get emotional over a book, but this story had him feeling the feels in many ways. Nico had read it about five and a half million times, but he still was excited to turn the page.

He wasn't currently very far in the book, Elly had only just met Arthur in the woods. Arthur was one of Nico's favourite characters, simply because he was so interesting.

As Nico drew near to the cave, he regretfully put the bookmark into the book and closed it. It was hard to get into the cave without two hands to balance, but when you were inside there was enough space to stand up and jump around. He had convinced Leo to make him some lanterns, which he placed around the cave. As Nico went around lighting them, the light revealed a note lying in the centre of the room.

 _Hey, death boy._

 _I have hidden twelve eggs in and around this cave, and you need to find every last one of them. It'll be fun. It is Easter after all!_

Oh right, Easter. He supposed that it was Easter, but that didn't convince him to find the eggs. Whoever left the note (and Nico had a pretty good idea who) would have to do a lot more convincing.

Nico walked over to the darkest corner of the cave, and sat down. But as he sat, he heard a crinkling beneath him. Nico sighed and moved over, picked up the other note, and read it.

 _All 12! Doctor's orders!_

Even though he recognized the handwriting almost instantly, Nico now had no doubts at all that it was Will pulling this little stunt. Nico reluctantly put his book down, and began to get up and look.

He found the first egg nestled in some roots near the entrance to the cave, and the second not far away, behind a rock.

 _10 more_ , Nico thought, rolling his eyes. _Will is so childish._

But he did find himself having fun, trying to find every egg. Soon he only had to find one more, the other eleven placed safely beside his book. The sun was beginning to come up, dinner would be starting in less than an hour.

"Solace, if you dare show your face right now." Nico mumbled. "You may regret it."

"Will I, now?" A far-too perky voice called out from behind him.

Nico turned around to face the blonde, who had bunny ears perched on top of his head.

"Speak of the literal devil." He scoffed, but Nico couldn't help but smile.

"You know you love me." Will winked, and walked towards Nico.

Nico blushed, and took a step backwards when Will pulled another pair of ears out from behind his back.

"No. Definitely not!" Nico protested, trying to push Will's arms away.

It didn't work, though. Will was a lot stronger than Nico, and Nico was eventually reduced to crossing his arms and pouting angrily, bunny ears perched atop his head.

"Calm down." Will grinned his blindingly white smile. "You look cute!"

Nico blushed again, and uncrossed his arms. "Are you going to tell me where the last egg is?"

Will gasped, "You mean to say you haven't found it yet?"

"Obviously not." Nico looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go wait in the cave." Will had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'll get it for you."

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. I want to see where you hid it."

"Too bad. Now go into the cave!" Will smirked. "Doctor's orders!"

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, then trudged back into the cave, almost knocking his bunny ears off on the roof. As soon as he picked up his book to continue reading, Will came prancing into the cave, waving the chocolate egg in front of him.

"Now turn around. I'm going to give you the egg, but you need to turn around first!"

"I swear, if you dye my hair blue or anything I will break you, William." Nico tugged softly on his short ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah." Will mumbled. "Feel the love. I'll just tap you when you can turn around, ok?"

Nico turned around and crossed his arms again. It wasn't long before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He was shocked by what he saw.

Will was standing inches away from him, a blush dusting his cheeks. And the chocolate egg was in his mouth, half of it sticking out. Nico tried to take a step back, but bumped into the wall of the cave. He stared up, trying to read Will's blue eyes. He knew what Will wanted him to do.

Nico placed his shaking hands on Will's shoulders, and tilted his chin up. Closing his eyes, he bit off half of the egg slowly, and his lips brushed Will's for a brief moment. He could swear that a lightning bolt passed through his body that moment.

Both quickly finished eating the chocolate and looked at eachother again.

"What was that all about?" Nico whispered, his hands still on Will's shoulders.

Will only smiled softly and leaned forward, giving Nico a proper kiss. At first Nico didn't move, unsure of how to approach it. But he hesitantly began to move his lips beneath Will's, moving his hands up to wrap behind his neck. Will's hands quickly found Nico's waist, and soon Nico was pressed against the wall. A hesitant tongue brushed against Nico's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth willingly.

Will's lips tasted like chocolate, obviously, but surprisingly tasted a bit like liquorice. Nico smiled softly against the older boy's lips. Will Solace wears liquorice lip balm.

Suddenly, they heard a voice over the loudspeaker"Ok, cupcakes. Get your asses to breakfast right now, or you'll starve!"

They pulled away, and stood catching their breath for a little while.

Nico laughed. "I guess Hedge is on announcements today, huh?"

"Yeah," Will chuckled. "I guess so."

Nico bent over to get his book and the other eleven chocolate eggs. "I have to drop these off at my cabin first, is that ok?"

"Of course." Will replied. "Do you want me to hold anything?"

Nico immediately threw five of the chocolate eggs at him.

"Hold these, please?" He chuckled.

Will scoffed as he picked them up off the floor. "Aren't you just a bundle of sunshine?"

"Nope. That's you." Nico smiled and kissed Will's cheek. "I'm a bundle of death."

"A bundle of death that tastes like chocolate?" Will smirked.

"Says you, Mr. Liquorice lip balm." Nico stuck his tongue out childishly.

Will blushed. "You're certainly very observant."

"Let it go. I want some breakfast!" Nico whined.

The pair walked out of the cave and towards the Hades cabin, laughing and joking along the way. They stopped at the cabin for a little longer than they needed to, using the privacy to share another (chocolatey) kiss.

Nico even let Will hold his hand as they walked to the Mess Hall, ignoring the less-than-subtle stares it drew (especially from the Aphrodite kids).

Will sat at Nico's table, which wasn't abnormal, except the fact that they were sitting closer than usual, and still holding hands. And they were both wearing bunny ears.

And for the first time, when Jason asked Nico "How's your boyfriend?" he replied with "He's great, thanks for asking."

 **A/N: HAPPY EASTER!1! Just so you know, Sarah Winman didn't pay me to feature her book, "When God Was a Rabbit" is genuinely one of my favourite books in the history of ever. I also couldn't NOT put ponytail Nico reading books wearing bunny ears into this story. Seriously.**

 **Review for free invisible cookies. x**


End file.
